If only I could please him
by BreathlessX
Summary: Haseo has feelings for AK. No duh. But when AK seems a little bored of Haseo, Haseo tries to please AK by doing all sorts of things! But will AK still love Haseo, and most importantly, be pleased?


The night was young when Haseo enter the field. He looked around the field as he slowly waltzes his way to the chim chim tree to his right. To his left were just some monsters that seem to be taking a break from scaring the newbie. Haseo heard ding and looked up. A blue ball was floating toward him and emerge a stitched zombie-like player. The toggle named his Azure Kite.

"You know, when you invite someone, you usually are expected to be ON TIME!" He glared at his zombie-like friend. Azure Kite just shrugged it off.

//_You try having Balmung as a mother-like figure. Wouldn't let me leave 'til I kissed him goodbye._ // He shudders at the last words. He was a few inches smaller then Haseo was. Azure Kite, or Kite as everyone has nicknamed him, also floated. So he might be more then just a few inches smaller then Haseo.

"Well, whatever. Just be on time next time. No excuses! Seriously, that is all you are lately." He folded his arms across his chest and flicked his head off to the side.

//_Well, aren't we the moody one today. // _He mimicked Haseo's gesture and smirk when Haseo looked disoriented.

"Hey! What was that just now, Kite?!" Haseo threw his arms out, looking more embarrassed than P.O. "I am **not** moody!"

//_Sure. And I'm not really an Artificial Intelligence. I'm just your average player. //_ He was still smirking to the flustered Adept Rogue.

"Kite! You are really pissing me off!" Haseo folded his arms across his chest yet again. "Maybe I won't let you use my body anymore," he spoke softly, averting his gaze.

//_Now, now Haseo, we know how this will end. You'll be screaming my name out of high heavens just to get me to stop. Now, why don't you stop being moody, my little princess// _Kite spoke, touching Haseo's face, his gloved hand on Haseo's left cheek. //_Now, princess, what game shall we play…//_

Haseo knocked back Kite's hand, blushing. "I am not your _little princess_." He stepped near the Town Portal. "I'm going back to town, Kite. See you later." He transferred out of the area, leaving Kite to think by himself.

Back in MacAnu, Haseo lean on the bridge railing he became so familiar with in his Twilight Brigade days. A hand tapped his shoulder and to his surprise, it was someone who never comes to the towns. It was Kite.

"What do you want?" Haseo asked, sullen like.

//_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made fun of you, Haseo. Can you forgive me//_ Kite ask, his eyes full of forgiveness.

"Hmm, I guess I can forgive you, Kite." Haseo turn and hugged his zombie friend.

//_Good. Hey let's go to this area that me, Balmung and Orca used to hand around. // _Kite grabbed Haseo's hand and tugged him toward the deserted part of the town.

"Where is that?" Haseo asked, curious of this "area" that Kite had hanged around with his other AI friends.

//_You'll see soon Haseo. // _Kite said in almost a whisper. A blue orb floated near them and Kite raised his hand, a blue light flashed into Haseo's eyes.

Blinking against the sudden light, Haseo adjusted his eyes to the sudden all white room. "Huh…? Where are we, Kite?" He asked, gripping Kite's hand.

// _Remember the room where Aina was? The creator's room? That is where we are. The Creator's Room. //_ Kite looked around and smiled at Haseo. The room lost it's damage that was done to Ovan's AIDA effected arm just so long ago.

"Oh. The white room that made no sense at all," was all Haseo could say. Kite tugged his hat off his head. "What are you doing…?" Haseo ask, his voice on the edge.

//_Haseo. We're going to _do _it. // _Kite said, tugging on Haseo's impossible-to-get-off white shirt. //_You're wasting time. How the hell do you remove this piece of cloth//_ He continues to figure it out.

"Wait! What do you mean _do it_?" Haseo started to fluster around, shoving Kite's curious arms off of him. "I am **not** doing it with _you_!" Haseo stumble back as Kite looked almost…hurt by his words. Kite shook his head and tugged his hat back on.

//_Well, then. I see. You'll be happy with everyone else and leave me alone even though I hear you call my name every time you masturbated. // _He folded his arms across his chest. He was also fully on the ground, not floating any more.

"_What_? I do **not **call your name out every night!" _Shit_. Haseo caught himself and looked at Kite's little smug look.

//_You can't lie to me, Haseo. _// Kite smirks and walked over to Haseo, again tugging on his impossible-to-get-off white shirt. //_Shit. I'll just move down to the lower part first, since you're excited enough. //_

Haseo stopped Kite's hands at his pant's zipper. "How-how do you know what I do at night…? How do you know I…enjoy myself and call your name, Kite?" Haseo looked into Kite's eager eyes.

//_It's easy when I'm always with you and Skeith. Skeith also told me himself. He says he loves to see you whimper. //_ Haseo's eyes widen, the color drain from his face. Kite laughed it off//_Just kidding. Or was I…? Would you like it better if I said that it's because I am always in your heart…//_

"You…sick bastard!" Haseo knees buckled under him, as he stared Kite in the eye.

//_You know what I think you would enjoy…//_ Kite finally tugged at the zipper full way and began to stroke the lovely excited member of Haseo's. //_I see. You came prepare with no underwear today. Thank you for saving time to get more excited for me, little princess. //_

Haseo flushed, holding back his excited moans long enough to glare at Kite. "It's not like I did it for you!" He managed to stutter out. Kite began to slowly pick the pace up on his stroking. "Ah!"

//_Hmm. If not for me, then for whom, I wonder…//_ Kite places his mouth on the top and playfully licked, causing Haseo to jolt at the joy he felt.

Kite then fully removed the pants, stroking the thighs. With one hand, he strokes the thighs; one hand holds Haseo's back. While the mouth begins it's work to please the over excited Haseo. Haseo jolts up, whimpers, while holding back on coming; but fails as some escapes Kite's lower mouth.

//_Ah. This is boring, Haseo. Don't hold back because you are slowly boring me. //_ Kite said, wiping from the corner of his mouth and rubbing it on Haseo's thigh. //_No, Don't hold back. // _

Haseo try to focus through little gasps of pleasure on what Kite was doing. Ok, so he was on his back, and Kite was doing something from behind him. What, he did not know. And it was starting to kill the mood.

"Hey, what are you doing…? You are starting to bore me, Kite. Total mood killer." Haseo said, resting on his arms, trying to not smile. He couldn't wait to see what happens next. Then the pleasure came.

Kite slid a finger into Haseo's hole, or what he thinks of it, his _entrance_. Haseo whimper in pleasure, like someone just stroked his ego or something. Kite smiled, and slid another finger into the entrance. He whimpered, groan, and purr at the same time.

_Sometimes I think I'm pleasing Skeith at the same time too_, Kite thought, smiling up at Haseo.

//_I say we call it a day.// _He winked at Haseo. //_Don't want to break you, you understand, right…//_ Kite looked up.

"Uh, sure. Whatever you say…Kite." He picked himself up, pulling his pants up. He forced himself not to cry. _He only wanted to amuse himself with my pain and pleasure._

Kite tugged on Haseo's shirt, and Haseo bent do to hear what he was whispering. Kite clamped his hands on face and pulled him into a long kiss. Haseo felt the anger, shame and flit wash away as he ran his fingers through the strands of Kite's sea-green hair. After a few long seconds, Kite pulled away and smirked.

"I'll be going now." Haseo said, and warped out of the area, than altogether out of the world. He continue to stare at his desktop for a while after, replaying every scene carefully.

_If only I could please him._

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I'm prone to them. Ha ha. I promise to make more chapters soon, ok…? Well, till the next time! A/N Ended.


End file.
